Sunday Night is Football Night
by ohhemmettx3
Summary: A fluffy-ish oneshot. Renesmee is with her uncles. Doing what, you ask? Why, watching football! Review and enjoy the sort-of-ish-fluff. :D


Hello all! This is just a kind of...fluffy-ish oneshot with Renesmee and her uncles. Those of you who know nothing about football, do not fret! Emmett's a good teacher. :D Anyway, I just want to say GO BEARS! (Yes, I'm a Bears fan.) And review and enjoy!

* * *

Sigh. I had always hated cram studying. Not that I ever needed to, but this week had been a little hectic. Grandma was giving me a test tomorrow in all subjects; trig, the French Revolution, genealogy, _Dracula_ (a test on the literature essence and how drastically humans portray vampires differently than real ones) and Shakespeare's life. Gah. It was just too much.

But with my vampiric mind, I could actually retain all that information. Being home-schooled isn't as fun as one would think.

Groaning with exasperation, I closed my book with an audible thud. I skipped down the stairs in search of something else to do.

My parents and grandparents went hunting, so I wouldn't have any trouble from them. It was dark downstairs when I reached the bottom step. The TV was flickering, so I walked in the living room to find my uncles on the couch watching some sort of sports game.

Jasper then turned to Emmett with a grin on his face. "Pay up!" he exclaimed. Smiling I shook my head. They were always gambling.

Plopping down in between them, I sighed happily. I could spend some time with my uncles.

"Hey, Nessie!" Emmett's booming voice echoed in my ear. "How you doin'?" He hugged me, pulling my head on his large chest.

"I'm looking for a distraction," I said, picking my feet up onto Jasper's lap. His hands started rubbing my feet unconsciously.

"Football is good for that," Jasper said, returning his attention to the TV.

"What's going on?" I asked. Alright, I'll admit, I knew nothing about sports.

"It's the Bears against the Vikings. Chicago's in the lead," Emmett explained, resting his hand across my shoulder.

"Who's who?"

"Chicago Bears and Minnesota Vikings."

For a couple minutes, we sat and stared at the TV in silence. Well, I was silent. Emmett and Jasper were screaming at the TV, actually. After about two plays, I got bored.

"Ok. I'm leaving," I said, trying to get up.

"Hold on," Emmett's large grip pulled me back down. "Where you goin'?"

"I don't know. To do something else."

"You don't want to watch the game?" Jasper asked, looking at me.

"I don't understand it. It's just big guys throwing a ball and knocking other big guys to the ground. Whoop-de-doo."

I watched, trying my hardest not to laugh at their pained faces. They looked like I had severely disappointed them. In their mind, I guess I had.

"I am personally offended," whispered Emmett.

"Whoop-de-doo to football. That's absurd!" cried Jasper.

"Alright, now watch. We'll explain everything to you." I sat back down, making a dramatic sigh for their part.

"Alright, now you see here? The guy who's got the football? He's on the Bears team. They are on offense, so they're trying to score." I flashed Emmett a look saying "I'm not stupid." He smiled.

"The guy who is passing the football is called the quarterback, or the QB. His job is to either throw it to someone open or hand it off to somebody behind him."

"What's the point of the game?" I asked. It would be helpful if I knew why they were doing certain things.

"You want to get as many points as possible. A touchdown is where you get to the end zone, the end of the field. It's worth six points. You can get an extra point by kicking it in the field goal, which is that weird fork-looking yellow post." I rolled by eyes. "That's worth one point. You could either do that, or you could get a two-point conversion, where you try to get another 'touchdown', but it's only with two point."

"Hence the name 'two-point-conversion.'"

"You're being difficult. Listen to Emmett," Jasper pretended to scold. His eyes were still fixed on the TV.

"Yea, shut up and listen to me." I stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh. "That's not the only way you can score, though. You can kick the ball as though you were going to make an extra point, only if you don't get a touchdown before it's called a Field Goal, worth three points."

Nodding, my head, I decided to play a little with my uncles. I pretended to be really interested in what they were saying.

"Now watch, watch, watch…" Throughout the game, I asked a series of random questions, feigning interest. The only problem was, by half time, I really was into it.

"Ah! What's happening?" I asked.

"Half-time," Jasper said, knocking my feet to the ground. I moaned.

"No! It was just getting good!" They laughed, getting up and exchanging bets.

"It'll be back on in fifteen minutes. Relax."

Pouting, I sat and watched the "half-time show", anxiously awaiting the return of the game. Unfortunately, ten minutes into it, my parents and grandparents walked through the door from their hunt.

"Hi, Nessie, honey," Daddy said. He walked into the room and glanced at the TV.

"You're watching football?" he looked pretty surprised.

"Why, yes I am! Jasper and Emmett have been teaching me all I need to know!" They smiled proudly as they sat back down. Hoping to trick him, I put on my best cute face.

Though, somehow, I knew it wouldn't work.

"Did you finish studying?"

"Did she finish studying. What kind of question is that? Of course she did! Right, Nessie?" Emmett nudged me in the side, winking at me when he was sure nobody was looking. I smiled thankfully at him.

"Yepp! All done," I played innocent.

"We made sure she was done before we let her watch the game," Jasper added.

Mama turned to Daddy, wondering if they were telling the truth. Daddy just shrugged it off and told Emmett and Jasper to make sure they sent me off to bed before it got too late.

"Yes!" I shrieked. "The game's back on guys! Shh!" They all laughed and shook their heads at me. When my parents left for sure, I hugged Emmett and Jasper as tightly as I could, though I imagined it wasn't very strong compared to their strength.

"Thank you so, so much!" I half whispered, half screamed.

"No problem, Nessie," Jasper laughed, ruffling my hair.

"But now you have to write us a paper on how to play football," Emmett looked at me seriously. For a fraction of a second, I thought he was serious. But the big, goofy grin on his face gave him away.

"Nice try, Uncle Emmett!" I hugged them both tighter, before returning to the game.

Alright, so, I failed some of my tests the next day. But I had gained something much better than an A+. Every Sunday night, my uncles and I gather in the living room to watch football and make various bets. (I usually win.) After all, Sunday night is Football night!


End file.
